1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily attaching a data storage device in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical personal computer comprises data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive and a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive.
Conventionally, the data storage devices are attached to a chassis of a computer enclosure using screws. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,367 discloses a drive bracket which is attached to a computer enclosure with screws. A tool such as a screwdriver is required to fasten the screws, and to unfasten the screws when removing the data storage devices. This is inconvenient and time-consuming, and particularly costly in mass production facilities. Furthermore, during assembly, extra operation space for manipulating the screws is needed. This militated against the modem trend toward reducing the size of a computer. Moreover, screws can be accidentally lost during assembly.
Various solutions have been devised to overcome the problems inherent in screw-type drive attachment means. One popular solution is to attach slide rails to opposite sides of the data storage device, and incorporate complementary guiding rails in the computer chassis. Said rails allow the computer driver to be slide into the chassis and then locked in place. Typical examples of this solution are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,806,949, 5,801,920 and 5,599,080, and in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 79209891 and 82207667. However, none of these solutions eliminates the need for screws, because screws are still required to attach the slide rails to the data storage device.
Thus, an improved mounting apparatus for data storage devices which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.